A Collection of Silver and Gold
by EssTheDreamer
Summary: This is a drabble collection of silver and gold, Draco, and Hermione. (mostly Dramione)


**The Right Mistake by _EssTheDreamer_**

* * *

It was a mistake, not following the prefects down the right path, away from the troll. But, it was the right mistake, and the best one Draco Malfoy ever made.

He couldn't believe that Dumbledore sent the Slytherins back to the dungeons, where the troll supposedly was.

He couldn't believe he'd acted like a Gryffindor and had gotten separated from the rest of Slytherin.

He couldn't believe that he'd acted like a Hufflepuff and ran to where the scream was, trying to help whoever made the sound.

He _could_ believe he'd acted a bit like a Ravenclaw, putting out the first spell that came to mind when he saw that troll, the _humongous,_ green, _ugly_ troll.

He didn't know how to feel when he saved one Hermione Granger, who'd hugged him tight, embarrassingly doing so in front of all of the professors and Professor Snape, his godfather.

He wasn't going to lie to himself that it didn't feel nice, the hug, and he wasn't going to deny that being thanked over and over and earning 55 points for Slytherin make him happy.

He didn't know that this mistake, was a _right_ mistake, was the _best_ mistake Draco Malfoy would ever make in his life.

* * *

It was a mistake, letting Ron's remarks hurt her, and going to cry about it in the dungeons. But, it was the right mistake, and the best (and only) mistake Hermione Granger ever made.

She couldn't believe that there was a troll in the _same exact_ bathroom she was in.

It was as if the fates wanted to pile on bad things on a bad day.

To make it even worse, her eyes were all blurry from her tears, and her hands were too shaky to reach from her wand, which she happened to drop. Which just happened to slide over two stalls from where she was, zero stalls from where the troll was.

 _Perfect._

Just then, Draco Malfoy came rushing in. Which was weird, considering the only time she'd ever talked to him was on the train, and that was only until Neville came in asking about a toad named Trevor.

He looked surprised to see a mountain troll, but of course, most people would. In fact, he'd stood there, frozen in shock, and Hermione prayed for the Slytherin self-preservation to come through.

It did.

He waved his wand around in a fancy loop, and the troll shrunk down into an itty-bitty little bug.

Which Hermione, as soon as she got out of the stall, stepped on.

It was as if the fates were apologizing to her for piling bad things on her on a bad day.

She was about to thank Draco, because after all, she was raised with perfectly good manners, thank you very much, unlike that of what (what she thought, in her own opinion) Ronald Weasley was raised in, talking about perfect little girls so meanly.

"Ms. Granger! Mr. Malfoy? _What_ are you doing here?" shrieked Professor McGonagall's shrill voice.

Hermione looked at Draco; he looked worried. Deciding it was the least she could do after what he did to nearly save her life, she made up an excuse.

"Professor, Draco was just saving me from the mountain troll. I thought I was proficient enough to defeat the troll, but I wasn't. Thankfully, Draco came to my rescue," she said, fibbing a bit.

"Whatever gave you the idea that you could defeat a mountain troll without proper preparation?"

"Ronald Weasley, ma'am. I think it was a prank, he told me to prove myself as a Gryffindor. He'll try to deny it, I believe, but that's what he did!" Hermione wasn't a girl who went without revenge, and revenge she gave. She hoped Weasley enjoyed his detention, hopefully a week - no a month, of it.

She noticed Snape standing behind McGonagall, and he seemed to be suspicious of the story. However, he went along with it, and said "55 points to Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. Hmm … pranking a housemate, I believe? To such a life-threatening extent? 55 points from Gryffindor because of Mr. Weasley's foolishness."

The professors walked out of the bathroom, and motion for the two students to follow.

"Walk back to your dorms, please," said McGonagall, before leaving with Snape.

Hermione didn't care about the points, she'd earn it back tomorrow during class anyway. Besides, the entire house would side against Ron, and Hermione would get away scot-free.

 _Perfect._

"Thank you, Draco!" she said, hugging him tight. It was customary to thank others that you liked very much with a hug, and who wouldn't like someone who saved you from a mountain troll?

"I suppose you're welcome, Grang-Hermione," he said, seeming to think better of it. "That was a Slytherin move, putting the blame on Weasley."

She sighed. "I know, I was a shoo-in for Slytherin, according to the hat. But, it thought I'd need all the courage I could get to do some of the things I have planned."

"What do you have planned?" Draco was as curious as any 11 year old would be.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder. You know, you aren't as bad as they say you are. You really aren't."

"You aren't either. If only you weren't a Gryffindor, really! The hat was foolish to place you there! Slytherin could've helped you reach great heights, it really could've!"

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that, so she just nodded. When she left the room, she looked back and saw that Draco Malfoy too, looked back and smiled. It was a small smile, but it was what it was, and Hermione returned it with another big smile.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was Hermione Granger's first ever friend at Hogwarts, because after all, you don't just defeat a mountain troll and not wind up friends.

* * *

 **AN:** This was never to be posted, but with some inspiring words from kpopandstudying, colubrina, and chiseplushie on tumblr, I'm letting this see the light of day.

Maybe one day I'll follow it up, but right now, I'm juggling a bunch of other things along with another WIP fic here, so I'll probably just gradually write the story, and eventually post it.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 _ **Reviews have Draco save the day, follows are Hermione's ambition, and favorites are 55 points from Snapey-waypey, to YOU! :D**_


End file.
